Silver Bells, Christmas Lights, and Angel Wings
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: FINISHED. Post "Wake the Dead" Shayera is literally dragged to the "company" Christmas party. Once there, she will be forced to face her past love... and his new life.
1. 1

"Silver Bells, Christmas Lights, and Angel Wings"

By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: None of the borrowed characters are mine. Those people who created the show and its stars own them, but they don't know how to "truly" use them to their full potential…

Rating: PG-13, I hope.

Spoilers: Through "Wake the Dead"

1

"It's the frost hour at three, ladies and gents. The countdown to Christmas is down to four days. Soon enough, Santa will be traveling the skies in this sleigh and delivering goodies to all the good boys and girls. But until then, CRW995 will be playing your favorite holiday hits.

"Now for all those unlucky folks who've managed to come down with the holiday blues, here's a little ditty by the King of Rock and Roll. 'Blue Christ –'"

Shayera Hol shut off her alarm clock and groaned into her pillow. The Watchtower received satellite radio, and ever since J'onn had given her a radio alarm, she's hated it. Well, at least now she did; Christmas music made her nauseous.

Today, she got a very late start because of her mission in Belize the night before, helping clean up after a terrorist attack that hit both the American and British Embassies.

The redhead rolled out of her messy bed and stumbled to her sad excuse for a dresser. The room was for guests, so it wasn't as state of the art as Green Arrow's or Kara's, but it was what she deserved. J'onn said that it would only be temporary, not that it mattered.

She needed a hot shower, but, unlike the other Watchtower, this place possessed communal showers; she wasn't modest, but she didn't enjoy hearing her co-workers spreading rumors about her.

"Computer," she spoke, "state my schedule for Monday the twenty-first of December." Shy knew that Batman had created the entire mainframe within the satellite; his Batwing and 'Mobile used the same technology.

A second later, it answered, "Shayera Hol. Not scheduled."

Her green eyes went wide. "Computer. Who is listed to go to Europe this evening?"

"Supergirl. Captain Atom, Hawk, and Dove."

She whirled around to glare at the computer, though she knew it wouldn't react. "What the hell happened? Kara hadn't been assigned yesterday?" Was there a last minute plan change? Did the "Big Six" not think she was capable enough to handle the situation in Paris? After all, they needed someone who could speak French.

And Shayera spoke French, English, Spanish, Japanese, and German.

Portuguese and Italian were still on her "To Do" List.

A knock sounded at her door, and she froze. Not many people knocked on her door. Actually, no one ever did. Those who wanted to speak with her usually waited until she emerged from her quarters.

Quickly, she tried to smooth her matted hair but gave up when it resisted the attempts. She took in a deep breath and asked, "Who's there?"

"It's Wally."

Although slightly disappointed, Shayera smiled and opened the door. The Flash stood on the opposite side, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his young face.

"Hey hottie. Didn't think Santa would leave me on your doorstep, did ya?"

She rolled her eyes and invited him inside. "What are you up to?"

"Zilch," he replied lightheartedly and waltzed inside, carrying a paper bag under his arm. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Apparently nothing. I had specifically asked J'onn to have me work the evening shift in Paris, but apparently he thought Supergirl would be more efficient… Why do I suddenly have the feeling that you had something to do with this unexpected modification?"

"Maybe because I did." Flash sat down in the only chair and tossed the bag onto her bed. "I pulled a few strings and made a deal with Kara. I'll work on Batgirl's birthday, so Kara can be at her party."

"And in exchange, she does the mission in Paris?"

"Yep."

She shook her head. "I didn't want this night off, Wally."

"That's too bad because I was thinking about being your escort to the Christmas party."

"Thanks but no thanks."

The red-clad speedster stood from his seat and strolled to stand face to face with his friend. "It will be good for you. I promise. If you feel uncomfortable, we'll leave and spend the rest of the night on Earth in a bar of your choice. Okay?"

"Wally –"

"Shy. You're going. I already paid the ten bucks for you." He started for the door but stopped when she asked about the bag he had left behind. "I borrowed a few things from Batgirl. She's about your size. Hope you like what she picked out for you.

"Be ready by a quarter till. The party starts at eight on Watchtower three."

VV

Wally, still in uniform because he had a secret identity to hide, knocked on Hol's bedroom door for the second time that day. It was about ten till eight, and he was a little nervous. Although he didn't care what the others said about inviting Shy, he still cared about Shayera's feelings.

He had noticed her tendency of being very reserved lately, which was completely understandable. There were only a handful of members of the JL who actually spoke to her.

Well, more like only four, including both him and J'onn.

The door slowly opened to reveal a showered and made up Shayera Hol. Although she generally never wore makeup, she had applied a touch of shadow to her lids to accent her eyes and some gloss to her lips. She was wearing a black skirt that barely passed mid-thigh, a black top, and black boots.

'Thank you, Babsy,' Flash thought and whistled. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

Suddenly, Shy hugged him and kissed his cheek. He blushed.

"I love you, kid. You're one of the best friends I've ever had. I just wanted you to know."

"Ditto, babe. Now, let's go. Supes actually allowed the serving of alcohol." They hooked arms and started for the teleporter.

"Who's all going?"

He knew exactly what she meant by the vague question. "J'onn is on monitor duty, Bats is in Gotham, and Diana is speaking to the Parliament in London."

"Leaving Clark and John." She bit her lower lip and sighed. "Well, at least I don't have to face Diana."

"Let's thank Hera for that one." The Flash smirked at the fellow redhead. "So, you ready for this?" he whispered as they walked into the teleportation room. "Because there's no turning back."

Shayera took in a deep breath and slightly nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

"That's the spirit."

VV

The "party room" had been decorated with lights, paper snowflakes, tons of presents, mistletoe, a tree, and whatever else humans related to the holiday season. Although she couldn't connect everything to Christmas, she noted how beautiful it all had been fashioned.

All eyes were on her, and she secretly shivered. Her grip on The Flash's arm tightened, but he didn't say a word. Shayera wanted to go back to her room, wrap up in the unfamiliar covers, and die.

This was not good. She didn't want to stir up this much controversy, attention, or muttering.

"I'm glad you decided to join us," Superman's strong voice said from behind her. She and Flash both turned to face him, and they were met with a grown superhero wearing a Santa suit, complete with a white beard and glasses. "You look nice tonight, Shayera."

"Thanks." Her voice almost got stuck in her throat, but she didn't know which reason to blame. "Flash talked me into coming."

"I'm glad you decided to listen."

She forced a smile. "I still have my doubts."

The Man of Steel placed a hand on her arm and squeezed. "Don't let them get to you. Ignore it. Now, get yourself some eggnog and start partying. There are not to be any holiday blues circulating tonight. Understood?" He walked away to meet with other heroes.

Shayera muttered, "That's the third time I've heard that word today, and I've only been up since three."

Flash pointed to the bar. "Get us something with a kick. I'm going to mingle."

"You said that you wouldn't abandon me," she reminded, her grip tightening with every passing moment.

"I'll meet you… there. I… ow…" he ripped from her hold. "I'm be with you in a sec." The scarlet speedster ran off, and she swallowed hard.

'This can be done, Shy. Just, keep cool.' The Thanagarian defensively pulled her wings close to her body and briskly strode to the bar table. "Can I have two Budweisers, please?"

The woman sporting the festive red top hat sent Shy a smile. "That all you want?" Zatana pulled the bottles from a fridge and took their caps off.

"Superman talked you into handling the bar tonight?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. I won the coin toss, though. Black Canary got stuck with the cookie and candy cane table, not that she minds much. Rumor has it that Green Arrow doesn't lack a sweet tooth."

"Thanks," Shayera said after forcing a laugh and slowly turned around to spot the archer near the pretty blonde. Black Canary was wearing a cute little elf outfit.

Good thing Superman hadn't asked Shayera to help out; she would have stuffed the brightly lit Christmas tree up his –

She suddenly stopped breathing. He was holding a bottle in his hand and wore a black turtleneck with gray slacks. For someone who had no hair, his head wasn't shiny at all…

He was standing on the opposite side of the room, and all she could think of was the reflective surface of his head? Shayera's palms were already sweaty. She couldn't move. Even with that ridiculous beard, he was absolutely gorgeous.

She tried to shake the pleasant memories from her head. She didn't deserve to even think about him; he was out of her reach, especially now.

Vixen, or Mari as he liked to call her, walked over to John with a glass of wine. She was wearing something straight from the runway.

Shayera tried not to tear her eyes away while attempting to stop hyperventilating.

She wanted to ring Flash's neck.


	2. 2

"Silver Bells, Christmas Lights, and Angel Wings"

By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: None of the borrowed characters are mine. Those people who created the show and its stars own them, but they don't know how to "truly" use them to their full potential…

Rating: PG-13, I hope.

Spoilers: Through "Wake the Dead"

2

"You look absurd." John Stewart took off his sunglasses and raised an eyebrow in Superman's direction as he tore off his leather duster. "Tell me this wasn't your idea."

His friend only laughed. "Of course it was. Look. I even got Black Canary and Zatana to dress for the occasion."

John glanced in the direction of the dessert table and caught sight of a blonde wearing a slightly scandalous elf costume. At the bar, a gorgeous dark-haired lady wearing a red velvet hat, matching coat, and probably red fishnets was serving alcohol to their co-workers.

His radiant eyes went wide when he spotted a winged redhead making her way to the bar. She was wearing a dangerously short skirt and boots… He'd never seen her in a skirt.

"Hey guys," The Flash greeted after he removed a candy cane from his mouth. "Having fun yet?"

"Not really," the Lantern answered honestly and forced his focus onto his best friend. "I only came because I had to. Why is it that Batman always manages to work on nights like this?"

"That's 'cause 'Super Santa' allows it. He knows Bats would stand in the corner and make everyone else feel unhappy." The Flash then shrugged. "But he'd somehow manage to get all the girls anyway."

Superman interjected, "Speaking of him, we're having another board meeting on the third. I'm going to propose Nightwing's admission into the League."

"Got it, Big Blue – er – Red." A second later, the kid giggled. "Ha. I just called you Big Red."

When Superman gave a confused look, John explained. "Like the gum."

"Oh. I get it." With that, he walked away from the duo.

"So. Shy decided to show, huh?"

Flash slightly nodded. "Kind of. I forced her into coming. She didn't really want to."

John crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I thought the six of us agreed on not pushing her into anything, including social events."

"She shouldn't be isolated anymore; she doesn't need to torture herself day after day, night after night. She goes on missions, and she sleeps; I don't find that very healthy. Come to think of it, she sounds like someone else I know…"

"Right, Hotshot. I'll see you later." Stewart used his ring to grab a Bud from the bar table and pulled it toward him as he walked toward the dessert table. He ripped it open and took a swing.

Then he glanced at her.

Although she hadn't noticed him yet, because her back was to John, he had already decided on approaching her. Ever since she and come back to him… to them… he had been unperturbed. It felt good to not be un –

"Comfortable?"

John averted his eyes from Shayera a moment before Mari joined him. That was good. He didn't want to hurt her; he knew how that felt.

She sipped her wine and placed her free hand on her shapely hip. The dress she wore was a deep crimson, obviously worn to attract attention; it possessed a plunging neckline and a slit on its side.

"I guess," he replied half-heartedly and faked a tiny smile. He liked Mari a lot. She was beautiful, intelligent, and brave; there was no real reason for their relationship not to work, except one.

He was still in love with his last girlfriend.

And he has been for quite a while.

"You guess? Well, we can fix that, you know. We never did go on that dinner date." The green lights illuminated her large eyes, catching him off guard.

She was rather beautiful.

VV

Shayera wondered how involved they were. John appeared to be at ease; he was offering a grin that Shy didn't recognize. He never smiled at her like that.

It was like a cold and twisted dagger to the gut.

She whirled around and sat down in one of the barstools. There was no way she'd face either of them; they didn't need to be interrupted.

Her heart sank. Did Hol actually believe she still stood a chance? Why? Because the League decided to keep her? Because John had cared about her mixed emotions when she had to kill Grundy? Because he had smiled at her? Because he had said she was welcome at anytime?

She chugged half of her beer and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The Budweiser wasn't going to work; she needed something with more alcohol to kill the pain.

Why had she listened to Flash? Why was she dressed up?

Shy noted that the others sitting at the bar had already gone. No surprise there. So, she took another swig of her beer.

VV

She looked miserable. Although Flash wanted to run to her rescue, he knew he couldn't. Only one man could, and he was too busy flirting with his new interest.

Although he didn't want to, he had to give Vixen props. Somehow, she had managed to get him to go out again. Wally thought it was her looks that did the trick.

He shook his head and spoke to Steel, who has standing by him. "This was a bad idea. Why did I think this would work?"

"Because you're a thickheaded optimistic who likes to butt into everyone else's business."

The scarlet speed-demon's jaw dropped. "Who asked you anyway?"

VV

She shut her eyes and tried to drown out the music blasting from the speakers. She hated holiday music, and she wanted to straggle The Rat Pack too.

But they were all dead. It was just Clark's CD.

She wondered how he liked her? Did he do the work before they screwed, or did she? After all, Shy knew what he liked. He liked both.

And did they love each other in the dark or by candlelight? Shayera and John had always preferred the moonlight. Did he make love the same way to every woman? Or was this one different? Did he take her from behind, did he do it the old fashioned way, or did he like her on top?

John had enjoyed Shy on top. He said she looked so natural without her wings being pinned to the bed or against the wall.

Did he find her beautiful? After all, she resembled Katma. Did he like dark-skinned girls over the light? Maybe he favored the black hair and dark eyes to her auburn hair and green eyes? He might like them taller; Shayera had always been considered short.

Part of her didn't want to know while the rest of her craved to change for him. She wanted him, needed him so badly that she ached inside.

She's ached ever since she first lied to him. Somehow, she hoped he knew that.

Shayera finished The Flash's untouched bottle and sighed. She had to go.

Her ears caught two people talking about her, but she ignored it. She was already too depressed to care anymore.

She just needed to go away again.


	3. 3

"Silver Bells, Christmas Lights, and Angel Wings"

By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: None of the borrowed characters are mine. Those people who created the show and its stars own them, but they don't know how to "truly" use them to their full potential…

Rating: PG-13, I hope.

Spoilers: Through "Wake the Dead"

3

"Hello? Are you listening?"

John snapped from his fazed-out state and tried to center on Mari. His mind was wondering off… "Yeah. What did you say?"

"I said you look a little distracted." The dark-skinned woman glanced in the bar's direction and slightly narrowed her unique eyes.

He couldn't help wincing. "It's not what you think."

"Do you need another beer? You've been taking a glimpse of the bar every few seconds. Do you want me to get you a shot of scotch?"

"Mari…"

She offered that faintly wicked smile she would wear when she'd go into battle, and she strode off in Shayera's direction.

"Please don't do anything stupid, Mari."

VV

Shy swallowed her second shot of bourbon and ran a hand through her hair. She wasn't drunk and wouldn't be at this rate. She was Thanagarian, and Thanagarians were the toughest drinkers on their side of the universe…

"Another glass of red wine, please." The woman took a seat beside the hawk woman and sent a look that Shayera couldn't read.

She decided not to say a word.

"I never did get the chance to formally thank you for saving my life that night with Grundy; if it hadn't been for you, he would've broken my back for sure."

"Anyone would have done the same."

Mari nodded and thanked Zatana when the filled glass was placed before her. She sipped her wine and seemed to enjoy the sensation she received as it slid down her throat. "So, what do you do in your spare time?"

"I read."

"I remember Diana telling me you were a master at chess. John's not really good at it. I figured you would have taught him a few of your strategies."

Shayera discreetly clenched her teeth. "He's not that bad. After all, he was a soldier."

Mari nodded and smoothly remarked, "Ah, that's something you both have in common."

She let the comment slide and didn't respond. Shayera wasn't one for comebacks anymore.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came because I was invited, like you and the rest –"

"You misunderstood." Mari turned in her seat and crossed her legs, grazing Shy's hip with her right knee. "I mean, what are you doing here, pretending to be a hero?"

Her jaw almost dropped.

"You don't belong, and you know it. Honey, things have changed since you left them. Things have changed because you left them."

"I didn't mean for any of them to get hurt."

"Really? Somehow, I doubt that."

"You couldn't possibly begin to understand."

"Try me," Mari dared and sipped her wine again. "Looks can be deceiving, you know. You're living proof."

"Please, just leave me alone. I'm not a threat to the League. Not anymore." Suddenly, a glimmer of realization lit Shayera's mind. "But this isn't about the League, is it?"

Mari chuckled. "Great job, Pretty Polly. Took you long enough." Mari leaned in to whisper in Shayera's ear. "You stay away from John. I don't want you hurting him again; he doesn't need to rip open scar tissue, and I couldn't stand to see him aching again."

Shy licked her lips and stood from her stool. Without responding to Vixen's demands, Shayera started for the door, heading for the teleportation room.

Someone grabbed her arm.

"Let go," she softly pleaded as he turned her to face him. His green eyes gazed into hers without waver, and she could feel her insides trembling.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room. I don't want to stay here any longer." She ripped free of his hold and rubbed her elbow.

"Are you okay?"

Her wet eyes studied his strong features, memorizing every single worry line. She shook her head in disbelief. "Why don't you forget about me, John?"

"Forget? What did Mari say?"

"Nothing I haven't already thought of." She could feel her mascara bleeding and wiped a tear away. "This was a bad idea. I should have stayed with the Fates."

Before she could whirl around on her stiletto boot, he took hold of her arm again. "You're not going anywhere. We need to talk."

"Let me go, John, or I swear I'll make you."

"We need to talk."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Shayera screamed and once again broke away from his grip. This time, the entire room went silent. Only Dean Martin's rendition of "Baby it's Cold Outside" was heard.

She wished she could keel over right there.

Before he could utter anything at all, she ran from the party room without hesitation.

VV

"Let her go," the Green Arrow recommended and placed a hand on John's shoulder. "She needs some air. Give her some time to calm down."

"Right." John walked away from the blonde man and straight for the bar. "What did you say to her?"

Mari shrugged. "Nothing."

"Please," Zatana added. "You tried to tear whatever spirit she had left."

Mari glared at the brunette. "Jesus. Just because you're favored by Batman doesn't mean you need to give your opinion every time someone has a disagreement."

The magician rolled her eyes. "Just because you're sleeping with Lantern doesn't mean you have to rub it in her face."

"You said we were sleeping together?" John asked, eyes getting severely narrow.

"No, but I suppose she could have come to that conclusion if she chose to."

He shook his head. "I thought you were above all that." John swallowed hard and noted how much Mari reminded him of Katma. It all made sense. "I didn't want to hurt you, Mari, but that doesn't give you the right to –"

"Tell a traitor to keep her gritty white hands off of you? Don't you see that I didn't want YOU to get hurt, John? I saw you when I first started here; you were broken. She had shredded your soul, and now that you're finally better, you want to swim back into her perilous waters?

"Is she really worth that much? What did she do to you? Why can't you think straight?"

"Because I love her, Mari. That's why she matters. That's why I CAN'T think 'straight.' She was the one who wouldn't give up on me when I had already given up on myself, and I'm not about to desert her, especially when she needs me most."

"You're crazier than I thought."

"Well, love makes you do crazy things."


	4. 4

"Silver Bells, Christmas Lights, and Angel Wings"

By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: None of the borrowed characters are mine. Those people who created the show and its stars own them, but they don't know how to "truly" use them to their full potential…

Rating: PG-13, I hope.

Spoilers: Through "Wake the Dead"

4

GL passed Flash without so much as an acknowledgment, and the redhead smiled. He slowly strode to the bar and took a seat beside Vixen. "Hey Z. Beer please. While you're at it, get my friend here a shot of something strong. She looks like she needs it."

Vixen only glared at him as the barmaid set the drinks down.

"So? Dumped, huh? That sucks. I think you 'zigged' when you should have 'zagged.'"

She rolled her light brown eyes and grunted. "Thanks for rubbing it in."

"Well, I figured you might like the taste of your own medicine. After all, rumor has it that you were a bitch to Hawkgirl."

"Rumor? You were listening in on the entire conversation."

He cocked his head to the side and shook it. "Try to stay on topic, huh?" He swallowed some of his beer and laughed. "You know, I liked you for a little while. Not because you're hot. Not because you're female. Not because you –"

"Could you please get to the point?"

"I'm getting there. If you'd stop interrupting me, maybe we'd get somewhere." He sighed loudly and continued. "You were something to get GL's mind out of the past. He was depressed, and you happened to be somebody he wanted to get to know."

"Did you forget that she was the reason for his depression? The reason he became a workaholic? The reason for the government not trusting us?"

Flash knocked the last comment aside with a wave of his hand. "Please. They never trusted us."

Vixen finished her wine and stood. "Shayera Hol is the reason for the chaos in this place, the reason none of you can fully trust anyone. She is why the recruits can't take you seriously. Who the hell forgives a traitor?"

The Flash quickly gulped the rest of this Budweiser and jumped onto the bar, standing where the entire room of JL members could see him. "Hey! Can we cut the music?"

Frank and Dean stopped singing about a "Marshmallow World," the whole room whirled to face him, and a lump formed in his throat. He swallowed hard and took in a deep breath.

"What is it, Flash?" Superman questioned as he made his way to the bar. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah. I think there is something wrong, and it needs to be addressed. I'm not very chatty with this kind of stuff, but I'll try anyway. Even though it's Christmas and even though we all save lives on a daily basis for no reason, I think we can forget what we're all about.

"First of all, I want to say that I'm sorry for anybody feeling uncomfortable around Shayera Hol, because I can guarantee that you'd love her if you gave her the chance to be herself. She's smart… like Batman smart, and she's a tad bit hotheaded, which, if I may say so, makes her all the hotter. Right guys?"

A soft chuckle came from the speedster's audience, giving him a shot of confidence.

"She is here because we decided that she belonged. Yes, she was a spy. Yes, her people tried to destroy our planet. And yes, we felt betrayed. BUT, she came through in the end. She risked her life to save ours, all of ours. Shayera gave up her life as a successful lieutenant from a powerful world so we could stop them from executing their plans.

"I'm sorry, but if you were in her situation, how many of you could turn your back on Earth and your lives here to save another planet?"

The room was silent.

"If you have a problem with the choice we've made, then you can schedule an appointment to talk with the six of us about your worries. I'm sure we'll be more than happy to hear anyone's opinions, even if they happen to be biased and stupid." He moistened his dry lips and gave a slight nod. "Alrighty then. Thanks for your time. Enjoy the party, and have a great holiday. Goodnight."

Within a blink of an eye, The Flash had exited the party room.

VV

"Who was the last person to use the teleportation pads?" John asked J'onn as he checked the settings for the machine and pulled on his duster. "It says here the person was transported to Earth."

"Shayera had left the Watchtowers for Detroit, Lantern."

"Thanks. I'm following her."

"Please be cautious. I sensed that she was distressed."

John let out a breath. "Yeah. You and me both."

VV

Shayera folded her arms across her chest, attempting to keep warm. It was raining and the wind was blowing, keeping the atmosphere arctic. Because of the rain, her boots were sinking into the snow, and she was having enough trouble with the heels to begin with.

The new obstacle wasn't helping.

She pushed her hair from her face and tried to keep her teeth from chattering. If she were lucky, maybe the freezing temperature would end her misery…

That was unlikely. She'd probably only come down with an aggravating cold.

"Shayera!" John called from behind her. She quickened her pace, but it didn't work. His hand gripped her shoulder and forced Shy to face him. "Come on," he said as he led her into the empty alleyway. "Now. We are going to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I know Mari said some cruel things to you. And –"

Shayera shook her head. "She didn't say anything that really bothered me. Please don't defend me to her or anyone else."

"I wish you would stop with the whole martyr thing. It's really getting old."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you're still trying to work through this on your own, but this passive state you're in is only going to end up ruining you."

A sarcastic chuckle escaped her raspy throat. "You really care that much? I'm surprised you're not with your supermodel girlfriend right now. For some reason, she feels as if I am a target that needs eliminating."

"Forget her." John placed both hands on her arms and made eye contact. "First of all, are you okay?"

"Way to break the ice, John."

VV

"This was such a bad idea, J'onn." Flash sat down beside his alien friend and put his head in his hands. "I totally messed up. I should have known better than to have made Shayera go that Christmas party. I didn't know how many people didn't like her."

The Martian shook his head. "No Flash. Most of them are just apprehensive. You were right in confronting all their fears a few minutes ago."

"You heard that?"

"Every word. It was very brave of you."

Flash shrugged. "Thanks. I just think it should have been said way before now."

VV

John shook his head at her and loosened his grip. "I just want to make sure that…"

"I'm okay? You've said that already. I'm fine. Happy? Now leave me be."

"I know you need to find yourself. I know everything that has happened… Grundy. The Invasion… Us. I know you need to talk to someone."

Shayera took a step from the Lantern and bit her lower lip. "Could you please stop? Don't you see that your girlfriend was right all along?"

"She's not my girlfriend," he retorted.

"I only cause you pain, John. Both Mari and I can't bear seeing you like that… not again. Not ever." The redhead turned away from her ex and started for the barren street.

For once, he didn't know what to do.


	5. 5

"Silver Bells, Christmas Lights, and Angel Wings"

By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: None of the borrowed characters are mine. Those people who created the show and its stars own them, but they don't know how to "truly" use them to their full potential…

Rating: PG-13, I hope.

Spoilers: Through "Wake the Dead"

A/N: I want to thank all of you who have left reviews, especially those who leave your names. I am very open to criticism, but I believe it should only be taken with appreciation if that person has left his or her name. (BTW, I'm not talking to those who were just too lazy to log in; I do that all the time.)

A/N2: I'm sorry that I've been spelling "Zatanna" incorrectly. Oops.

5

"So what then? You're just going to walk away? Try to outrun the past, your problems, and the fact that I'm still in love with you?"

Shayera stopped dead and slowly turned to face her former lover. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Actually, I know exactly what I'm saying."

"John, if you love me, you'll let me go. And if you love me, you'll respect that I… that I can't be in your life."

His radiant eyes slanted a bit as he started to stroll toward her. "I respect that you don't want to break my heart. I respect the fact that you're upset, concerned, and good old-fashioned scared, but I can't walk away from you, Shy. I don't think it would be wise for either of us to ignore our situation."

"Could you open your green eyes for one second and see what has happened because of me?"

"I know. I was there. Remember?"

The redhead huffed and crossed her arms.

"I don't think it needs to be stated, but I'll say it anyway. I've already forgiven you. The past is past."

"Is it?" she challenged. "Can you forget that I lied to you? That I sold all your secrets to my Commander? That you were the 'other man?' That I was promised to Hro? Can you forgive all that?"

John disregarded her replies. "You said that you never lied about loving me."

"Forget it." The Thanagarian began for the other end of the alley a second time but didn't get far. A green aura captured her body and pinned her to the brick wall. "John, you son of a –"

The Green Lantern she knew so well stepped in front of her and allowed the glow to disappear. "Look into my eyes and tell me that you don't love me. Just try and lie to me."

"John…" Shayera lowered her large eyes and struggled to focus on the melting snow and the puddles the rain had formed. Unexpectedly, a finger was placed beneath her chin, forcing Shy to meet is eyes.

How she would have killed to drown in those eyes…

"Convince me that you don't want me, love me, or need me. Try and tell me that you don't find yourself looking my way in a crowded room, that you don't dream about the past and futures we could have. Try and convince me of your love for another; tell me that you haven't imagined being with me since we've…"

A tear slipped from her left eye, but he gently wiped it away with his thumb, simultaneously caressing her cold cheek.

"I can't love you anymore, John."

That didn't go over lightly. The ex-marine shoved her against the wall hard, gripping her shoulders with enough strength to frighten her. His breathing quickened, and his eyes were ablaze.

"Can't? Or won't?" When she didn't answer, John Stewart pressed his hot lips to hers. At first, she tried to resist, but she relaxed with every passing moment. Soon enough, his tongue was exploring her mouth, and she didn't mind at all.

Her hands slipped beneath his duster, glided over his sculpted back muscles, and made a trail to his waist. She pulled his hips closer and started kissing his lips in return.

VV

"Hey kid," Zatanna's voice called down the corridor as Flash walked toward the kitchen. "Wait up."

"What is it?" he asked without really looking at her.

"The thing you said in there… It was good. Real good. I think you hit a home run with that speech."

A smile appeared on his thin lips, and he shrugged. "Yeah well, she's the closest thing I have to a sister. One thing I know is that family comes first, that it needs protecting."

"I heard some of the others talking; they were shocked that they hadn't been reprimanded by GL instead of you. I think you gained a whole lot of respect in those few minutes."

"Thanks, Z."

"Anytime."

VV

From his position behind her, John moved her hair aside and kissed her neck. The area just behind the ear was very sensitive, and he remembered she liked his lips traveling from the base of her neck and to that special spot.

He was rewarded with a small moan.

After snaking his hands around her waist, he carefully slipped his fingers beneath her shirt to touch her stomach. That was his favorite area of her slender figure; it was so firm.

From there, his steady fingers moved over her black shirt and then back up, this time below it.

As he had expected, she liked him inside of her.

VV

"Christmas really bites this year," Wally West mumbled as he stomped down the main street of Central City. It was still raining on his side of town, and he hated it.

Nothing was going right; it couldn't even snow.

"Damn it!" a girl wearing a bright blue coat with a white cap and scarf cried as she dropped a bag of groceries. The redheaded boy couldn't remember ever seeing anyone so stunning before.

Without using his super speed, Wally raced over to her and squatted beside the beauty. "Can I give you a hand?" he offered with the most charming smile he could muster as he picked up her bags. "You look like you're having some trouble."

She thanked him with a grin that he couldn't quite read.

"I'm Wally," he stated with a squeak he hoped she hadn't noticed. That was the last thing he needed.

"Linda."

"Pleased to meet you, Linda."

She nodded. "I'd offer you my hand, but yours are full at the moment."

"Where's your car? I could help you load them."

The girl, who seemed to be about West's age, slightly shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have a car. My place is just a block away."

"Even better."

VV

Shayera watched John stuff her panties into his pocket and quietly moaned when he gave a thrust. He still hand her pinned to the wall, but her legs were wrapped around his waist this time.

The rain was still falling, but she wasn't paying much attention to that. What John was doing was much more… intriguing and entertaining.

Another whimper escaped her throat, and she tried to keep her mouth shut so no one would hear. Sure enough, John's hand had covered her mouth in an attempt to help.

Shy had already done the same to him.

This way, their moans were a little muffled. Once they were both "satisfied," Shayera leaned her head back against the wall and looked up toward the sky. The rain had turned into snow, and she realized they were beneath mistletoe.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we took 'Kissing under the mistletoe' to a whole new level."

Her statement received a hardy laugh.


	6. 6

"Silver Bells, Christmas Lights, and Angel Wings"

By: The Angelic Temptress

Disclaimer: None of the borrowed characters are mine. Those people who created the show and its stars own them, but they don't know how to "truly" use them to their full potential…

Rating: PG-13, I hope.

Spoilers: Through "Wake the Dead"

6

"_But I'll have a blue… blue, blue, blue Christmas…_"

John groaned and opened his eyes. The clock/radio had turned on, so he knew it was seven o'clock.

"Ladies and gents, it is Tuesday the twenty-second, leaving us three shopping days left until Christmas. I hope you're –"

He reached over to shut if off and then realized no one was lying beside him. Quickly, he sat up to survey his room but was relieved to see her sitting on the edge of his bed, stark naked and with her back to him.

The sun's rays illuminated her light skin, gray feathers, and auburn hair. He noted how her slightly curled strands were glittering.

Last night's reunion entered his thoughts, and he sighed happily.

Before he spoke, Shayera questioned, "Do you really want me?"

The Lantern glanced at his messy sheets, the pile of clothes on the floor, and the blinds they hadn't drawn. Part of him wondered if the neighbors had heard the two of them. "Doesn't last night answer that question?"

"No. That's not what I mean." She turned to reveal her perfect face, smeared with yesterday's eyeliner. "If we try this again, John… You'll get the whole package. You get Shayera Hol, not a sham under the name of Hawkgirl." She paused for a moment, probably to gather her thoughts. "The real Shayera Hol, complete with all her treacherous flaws."

"Nothing could please me more, well… except for that thing you… you know."

She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm trying to be serious, here."

John shot a large hand from his ring and pulled the woman to his side. He withdrew the aura and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiled. "I'm in love with you."

"I've been in love with you."

"Good. Then there's nothing to discuss."

She bit her lower lip and placed a hand on his chest. "I have to get to work. I'm on call this afternoon."

"Me too."

Her delicate fingers started on a path toward his navel but passed it up. "Luckily, that gives us some time."

"Yes. It does."

When her hand reached it's destination, John sucked in a breath and swallowed hard. "So, uh… What do suggest we do?"

Her tender lips nibbled his ear and then whispered, "You get two guesses."

VV

Shayera Hol, former lieutenant and former Hawkgirl, pulled her messy hair into a ponytail and piled her language volumes next to books Batman had sent her last week. She had resisted opening them, fearing they would involve something dealing with the execution of traitors.

Reluctantly, she lifted the package and ripped open the paper to find a text dedicated to the secrets of disguise and spying. A typed note was attached to the cover, and she read it aloud.

"After speaking with both J'onn and Superman, I think we may have a project for you concerning a new and 'particular' board in which your area of expertise would be significantly required. I would like an answer as soon as possible, but you may take your time considering."

In other words, Batman wanted Shayera to be the head of a special operations program involving infiltrators and scouts. She knew they were having troubles with government agencies lately; they needed the upper hand.

Who better to be left in charge of spies than a spy?

A knock sounded at the door, and Shy quickly put the books on her chair. Although she wished she had thrown away John's empty ice cream cartons, Shayera answered the door anyway.

To her surprise, Vixen stood on the opposite side.

"Morning, Shayera."

"Is there something I can do for you?" The redhead slightly narrowed her eyes. Since the Christmas party, the Thanagarian had thought of a few words she would gladly to say to the dark woman in response to her observations and demands.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted two weeks ago. I was a little drunk and hotheaded. The things I said, although somewhat true, were rude and uncalled for."

Shy moistened her lips and nodded.

"It's just that… he was in love with you, and I knew it. I usually don't have to try to gain the affection, let alone the attention, of a male. Typically, I get what I want with little effort, but John was a different story.

"He was a challenge that I failed to conquer. Perhaps I wanted to lose him on my own terms, and you were the prime scapegoat. It wasn't you I hated. I guess I hated him a little bit, even though it really wasn't his fault."

"Thanks, Vixen. I didn't want to –"

"You don't have to defend yourself, Shayera. You two have so much more of a past… I just wanted to set things right."

Shy offered a small grin. "New Year's resolution?"

"You know it."

Although a bit awkward, both females took part in some quiet laughter.

VV

The Green Lantern kept his eyes on Superman even though his mind was wandering. He noted how the six had seated themselves accordingly without thinking; he knew humans were creatures of habit but speculated those from Krypton and Mars were the same.

Superman was seated in seat number four with Wonder Woman and Batman to his right and left. Next to the princess, John and J'onn sat. Flash sat to the left of the Dark Knight.

An empty number seven separated seats one and six, Flash and J'onn.

It was Shayera's seat. It had always been her seat.

He wondered if it had always been planned to have her at the table again or if it was only a coincidence. Knowing Batman, it was no accident; no matter what anyone else believed, Hawkgirl or some form of Shayera Hol was supposed to be seated between the Martian and the hotshot.

John smiled.

"Lantern? Are you with us?"

Superman caught GL's diverted attention, and he focused on the topic at hand: Nightwing's admittance into the League.

Hopefully, the next topic voted on in the near future would be Shayera's position in the League.

VV

END

Happy Holidays Everybody. Thanks for reading, and may God Bless.

A.T.


End file.
